Momentos en el tiempo
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. Una serie de 50 snapshots inspirados por 50 palabras. Principalmente centrados alrededor de la amistad de Sam y Bumblebee.
1. Capítulo 1

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

El Fanfic original se llama _**'Moments in Time'**_ de _**OfTheFullMoon**_ _(en español: DeLaLunaLlena)_ y mas o menos se centra en, bueno, 50 palabras: cada palabra tiene detrás como una historia de Sam Y Bumblebee. **NO ES MÍO!**

No sé si voy a traducir 50 capítulos**, No lo Sé,** depende de la autora original. Si lo hace, ya estoy bien fregada , porque ya los fics de más de 20 capítulos son escasos y se hacen más _tediosos_. Pero como que éstos le tiran más a oneshots. No va a ser un libro entero para traducir.

La autora especificó que sólo es de género de AMISTAD, así que no le piensen más allá ustedes, bolita de perversos lectores yaoi.

Cultura General

- La película "The Black Swan" ( El Cisne Negro) está basada en la personalidad y estado mental de Antonina Miliukova, esposa de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky... para los cultos,el compositor de "El Lago de los Cisnes".Nina estuvo internada en varios hospitales mentales y de hecho en uno de ellos, creo que San Petesburgo, pasó sus últimos años.

Volviendo a la historia:NO ME PERTENECE_, _**OfTheFullMoon**! Gracias por dejarme traducirla!

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>0000000000000000<p>

1. Anillo

Bumblebee jamás olvidaría las expresiones de ambos humanos cuando Sam finalmente presentó a Mikaela el tan esperado anillo.

2. Héroe

Sam no se sentía como un héroe. Un héroe era audaz y fuerte, no un chico de preparatoria quien se despertaba en la noche para enfrentar a los recuerdos de su 'heroísmo'.

3. Recuerdo

Pocas cosas asustaban más a Bumblebee que el día en que su custodia sería solamente uno más de sus muchos recuerdos archivados en su procesador.

4. Caja

Divertía a Bumblebee a más no poder el ver a su custodia correr por todas partes preparándose para lo que él nombraba "Navidad", pero él jamás esperó el brillante paquete envuelto que el chico tímidamente le regaló en la mañana de Navidad.

5. Correr

De vez en cuando Sam tendría la urgente necesidad de huir cuando algún toque inesperado de su guardián lo espantara y lo despertara de sus pensamientos...usualmente aquellos que involucraban el ser agarrado por Decepticons.

6. Huracán

Su primera pelea arrasó con toda la furia de una tormenta titánica y los dejó a ambos sintiéndose fríos y miserables de las lluvias tormentosas de sus argumentos.

7. Alas

Sam ya no creía más que todos los ángeles tenían haces de luz y alas emplumadas. El Camaro amarillo estacionado en la entrada de su cochera era prueba de eso.

8. Frío

Sam siempre pensó que la furia era de color rojo, pero después de Mission City, el miedo era el áspero color escarlata de los ópticos de Megatron cuando él trataba de llegar a la Chispa Suprema.

10. Bebida

Miles jamás había visto a Sam espantarse tanto como cuando lo hizo cuando Miles sin querer derramó su Coca en el interior del Camaro de Sam.

11. Medianoche

Cualquier otro chico adolescente tuviera que estar loco para estar acurrucado en su cochera a medianoche hablando con su auto, pero para Sam, eso era perfectamente normal.

12. Tentación

Había veces en las que Sam no quería nada más que huir y desvanecerse sólo para escapar del caos de su vida, pero él sabía que su escape no duraría mucho, especialmente cuando estaba siendo rastreado por un cierto Camaro amarillo.

13. Vista

Ambos Sam y Bumblebee tenían que preguntarse cómo era que una sola persona podía entrar en tu vida y cambiar completamente la forma con la que veías al mundo.

14. Música

La música jamás tuvo tanto significado como cuando sonaba de las bocinas de Bumblebee.

15. Suave

La primera vez que Sam tocó la armadura de Bumblebee, no podía dejar de asombrarse por lo que sentía. Había esperado que Bee se sintiera como cualquier otro objeto metálico, pero había algo diferente... algo mucho más suave...más liso...algo que simplemente no podía describir.

16. Cubierta

Había veces en las que Sam se quedaba dormido en la cochera durante alguna plática ya tarde en la noche con Bumblebee, y él siempre se despertaría encontrando una mano metálica y cálida acurrucada de manera protectiva alrededor de él.

17. Promesa

Bumblebee sabía que jamás podría dejar el lado de su custodia – no porque era su deber como guardián, sino por el silencioso juramento que había hecho cuando había pedido quedarse con Sam.

18. Sueño

Sam siempre había fantaseado sobre tener una vida emocionante, pero ahora que más de lo que jamás había deseado se había vuelto realidad, temía el día en el que él tuviera que despertar y darse cuenta que todo había estado en su cabeza.

19. Vela

Había veces en la que Sam sentía que el miedo dentro de él lo sofocaría en la oscuridad, pero sólo tomaba la presencia de su guardián para empujar atrás las sombras en su mente.

20. Talento

Sam a veces se preguntaba si su única habilidad era el ser capaz de correr por su vida – no era que eso no fuera útil de vez en cuando, pero deseperadamente él deseaba que no fuera tan indefenso.

21. Silencio

Sam era un experto en pelear con palabras furiosas, pero Bee era igualmente adepto en pelear sin decirlas.

22. Viaje

Ni Sam o Bee podrían decir que ser amigos era siempre fácil; había tantas diferencias en las que tenían que trabajar, tantas lecciones que tenían que ser aprendidas. Pero al final, todo valía la pena.

23. Fuego

El dicho "prueba de fuego" obtuvo un significado ligeramente diferente para Sam después de abrirse paso a través de ciudades en llamas.

24. Fuerza

Era increíble que un ser con semejante fuerza y poder podía manejarlo con infinito cuidado y gentileza, para ni siquiera dejarle algún moretón en su frágil piel.

25. Máscara

Sam estuviera mintiendo si dijera que la apariencia de la máscara de batalla de Bee no lo asustaba a veces, llevándose a su alegre guardián y remplazándolo con un guerrero que no vacilaba.

26. Hielo

Sam jamás podría olvidar la vista del Sector Siete tratando de encajonar a su guardián en hielo, tampoco podía olvidar los gritos que habían emitido del vocalizador roto del Autobot mientras lo apartaban.

27. Caída

Dormir acerca de estar cayendo es una ocurrencia normal para muchas personas, pero en los sueños de Sam, siempre caía del mismo edificio agarrando la Chispa Suprema en sus brazos.

28. Olvidado

Había veces en las que Sam se olvidaba de que su carro no era sólo un carro. Él pasaría horas en la casa de Mikaela, o se quedaría tarde después de la escuela para hablar con sus amigos, dejando a Bumblebee esperando pacientemente para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

29. Baile

Bumblebee no podía evitar envidiar a Sam y Mikaela mientras él los conducía al baile de preparatoria. Era una de esas muchas costumbres humanas en las que no podía formar parte.

30. Cuerpo

Le asustaba a Bee el pensar cuán frágil era su custodia. Un movimiento en falso y la quebradiza forma de Sam se tornaría exánime.

31. Sagrado.

El lazo entre amigos era a menudo imposible de describir; era algo tan precioso e intrincado que meras palabras nunca eran lo suficientemente buenas para capturar la conexión entre los dos seres.

32. Despedida

Cuando Bee se fue para unirse a NEST después de que Sam se graduó, ambos él y Sam actuaron como si la separación fuera a ser temporal, cada uno ignorando sus tácitos miedos.

33. Mundo

La Tierra jamás podría remplazar a Cybertron para Bumblebee, pero tampoco Cybertron jamás podría remplazar la Tierra.

34. Formal

Le tomó un poco a Sam para relajarse completamente cerca de su nuevo guardián, a pesar de todo lo que ambos habían pasado. ¿Cómo podría uno reírse y bromear con alguien tan poderoso?

35. Fiebre

Bumblebee estuvo afuera de la ventana de Sam durante las tres noches en las que la enfermedad controlaba el cuerpo de Sam. No importaba cuán seguido era tranquilizado de que su custodia se iba a recuperar, él se sentía mejor cuando él podía ver por sí mismo que el muchacho seguía vivo.

36. Risa

Bumblebee casi había olvidado cómo sonaba la risa hasta que escuchó por primera vez la voz de Sam resonar en felicidad.

37. Mentiras

A veces Sam se preguntaba cuán seguido Bee le mentía. No era que lo lastimara – Bee jamás haría eso – pero para mantenerlo a salvo y feliz. ¿Qué tan seguido él pretendía que sus propias heridas, miedos y pesadillas no existieran para que pudiera cuidar de Sam?

38. Por siempre

Era durante esos silenciosos momentos gastados en la cochera de Sam o en el punto de vista sobre Tranquility, los momentos donde no se necesitaban palabras, cuando ambos robot y chico escuchaban el tácito susurro de "por siempre".

39. Abrumado

El pensamiento de que Bee había escogido pasar su tiempo custodiándolo era algo que jamás fallaba en humillar a Sam. ¿Cómo era que cualquier ser humano fuese digno del tiempo de tan majestuoso ser?

40. Susurro

A pesar del lazo que Sam sentía que había formado con su guardián, había veces en las que una vocecita en su cabeza le sugería que quizás el Autobot se quedó con él por deber y no amistad.

41. Espera

A pesar de la sugerencia de Sam de que encontrara algo más que hacer para pasar su tiempo, Bee insistió en conducir a Sam a la escuela todos los días, luego se colocaba él mismo en el estacionamiento estudiantil, jamás moviéndose hasta el regreso de Sam.

42. Habla

Jamás importó que Bumblebee no pudiera hablar. Sam y Bee no necesitaban palabras para sellar su lazo – había algo entre ellos que iba más profundo de lo que el lenguaje jamás pudiera retratar.

43. Búsqueda

Bumblebee con frecuencia se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de su vida si la Chispa Suprema jamás hubiera aterrizado en la Tierra, pero él sabía con seguridad que él seguiría buscando algo que jamás podría nombrar.

44. Esperanza

Había veces cuando Bumblebee se tenía casi convencido de que no quedaba esperanza en el Universo. La amistad con Sam cambió eso al instante.

45. Eclipse

Vivir en la Tierra casi podía hacerle olvidar acerca de los Decepticons compartiendo el planeta, pero cada observación de un 'Con o un ataque arrojaba una sombra oscura sobre la alegría de Bumblebee.

46. Gravedad

"¿Cybertron tiene gravedad?" era sólo una de las muchas preguntas que Sam preguntaba a su guardián cuando el Autobot estaba dispuesto a hablar acerca de su hogar.

47. Carretera

Uno de los mejores tiempos que Sam tenía con su guardián era cuando los dos iban a máxima velocidad en la carretera con el viento azontándolos y con nada que se les interpusiera en el camino.

48. Desconocido

Ninguno de ellos sabían lo que el futuro les depararía, pero el explorarlo juntos era lo que lo hacía inseguramente aceptable.

49. Candado

Había veces en que la única manera para Bee para hacer que Sam admitiera que algo lo estaba molestando era encerrar al chico dentro de su forma de Camaro hasta que finalmente confesara.

50. Respirar

Bumblebee sostenía a su responsabilidad dormido en su mano, temiendo de que si quitara sus ópticos fuera del chico por un segundo, el frágil cuerpo humano pararía de funcionar...que de alguna manera la falta de atención de Bee detendría el pequeño pecho de elevarse y caer...que Bee era la única cosa que se interponía entre Sam y las frías manos de la muerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

¡De vuelta en acción! Ya pensaba que este fic había estirado la pata, pero no! La autora revivió y trajo consigo un capítulo nuevo que no había notado hasta la semana pasada! Ups. Ya, perdón, sorri, que no se agite la muchedumbre.

En fin, es excelente volver a traducir este fic, ya había recibido varios mensajes sobre cuándo saldría el próximo capítulo o si esta cosa ya estaba terminada...pues a menos que quisieran que le inventara yo, o sea _yo_ (jajaja, _**yo** _de autora xD) pues tuvieron que esperarse hasta hoy para eso...debo de reconocer que la autora, independientemente del tema que escriba, sus historias son bastante buenas :)

Y un minúsculo, pequeño, casi trivial e insignificante detallito: **_NO ES YAOI._**

Cultura General:

El 23 de abril es el Día Internacional del Libro debido a que ese día murieron Miguel Cervantes de Saavedra y William Shakespeare.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p><em>#4 Caja: Divertía a Bumblebee a más no poder el ver a su custodia correr por todas partes preparándose para lo que él nombraba "Navidad", pero él jamás esperó el brillante paquete envuelto que el chico tímidamente le regaló en la mañana de Navidad.<em>

* * *

><p>De todas las festividades que los humanos celebraban, Navidad se veía como la que los emocionaba más. En la opinión de Bumblebee, celebrar la idea de que un humano regordete en un traje rojo se escabullera dentro de la casa de uno para dejar misteriosos regalos envueltos era sencillamente extraño - sin mencionar que un poco escalofriante. Pero al fin y al cabo, tenía que admitir que aún no conocía todo sobre la cultura humana. Sólo había estado viviendo con Sam y su familia por poco tiempo, y aún estaba aprendiendo. Después de todo, leer datos de la Red Informática Mundial humana era nada comparado con experimentarlo personalmente.<p>

Así que con mucha curiosidad y creciente entretenimiento fue que el joven Autobot observaba el comienzo de las preparaciones para la próxima festividad. La familia Witwicky comenzó sus actividades de Navidad casi inmediatamente después de la fiesta llamada 'Día de Acción de Gracias', a pesar del hecho de que Navidad estaba casi a un mes de distancia. Por supuesto, era algo tarde comparado con las muchas tiendas que habían comenzado a hacer publicidad para la temporada navideña al instante de que otra festividad, 'Halloween', había sido completada apenas un mes antes del 'Día de Acción de Gracias'. Le parecía a Bumblebee que casi la mitad de sus estaciones de radio habían estado emitiendo música navideña para fines de Octubre y estaban aumentado en número conforme transcurrían los días. Se tornaba algo frustrante cuando su principal forma de comunicación estaba saturada con una variedad de canciones navideñas y publicidad. Aunque por alguna razón, Sam encontró extremadamente entretenido el escucharlo platicar a través de estaciones con temas navideños.

Los Witwickys empezaron las preparaciones colocando luces en su casa, lo que preocupó a Bumblebee a más no poder el ver a su custodia en una escalera temblorosa dos pisos arriba del suelo para instalar delicadas hebras de luces coloridas en el techo. Sus ofrecimientos de ayuda fueron educadamente rechazados, ya que los padres de Sam aún trataban de acostumbrarse a la idea de que el auto de su hijo era un ser de otro planeta, y que realmente no querían un extraterrestre gigante parado en su jardín delantero tratando de hacer un trabajo delicado que requería que estuviera en una proximidad relativamente cercana a su casa.

Después de las luces vino el árbol de Navidad, una tradición en la que Bumblebee se le permitió participar. El evento tomó lugar en la noche para que los Autobots pudieran transformarse y pasearse con la familia. La familia entera se apiñó dentro de Bumblebee, y él los condujo a un vivero forestal cercano, donde los humanos comenzaron el proceso de decidir exactamente qué pieza de vegetación se vería mejor en su sala de estar. Era algo desconcertante observar al trío de humanos tomar tal cuidado en examinar cada árbol, discutiendo sobre si el pino cabría o no en su casa, si era muy alto o muy pequeño, o si las ramas eran lo suficientemente frondosas. Cosas curiosas que eran los humanos. Una vez que la familia consiguió ponerse de acuerdo, Sam convenció a sus padres de que dejaran que Bumblebee lo recogiera por ellos. Fue algo graciosa la expresión de _shock _de sus padres al ver la facilidad el explorador arrancó el árbol del suelo. Bumblebee no estaba demasiado conmocionado por tener que transportar esa cosita rasposa a casa teniendo que asegurarla a su techo, pero si complacía a su custodia, lo toleraría en el pequeño viaje de vuelta a la casa.

El último paso de preparación fue la de las compras. Para una festividad que se suponía que debía de ser placentera, los humanos ciertamente lograban estresarse a ellos mismos por este particular paso. Sam no era la excepción. Siendo algo desorganizado y una persona postergadora, dejó las compras hasta la semana antes de la festividad y entonces procedió a preocuparse para comprar los regalos para sus padres y Mikaela.

Bee entendía el concepto de los regalos, el cual también estaba presente en la cultura cybertroniana, pero tener una fiesta específica para intercambiar regalos era algo nuevo para él. Una búsqueda en el internet le reveló que la mayoría de las culturas humanas celebraban alguna forma de Navidad, la cual estaba usualmente acompañada del regalamiento de los obsequios.

Bumblebee pasó mucho tiempo pensando sobre esa tradición específica. Si Navidad significaba que supuestamente debías de mostrar a alguien que te importara obsequiándole algo ¿Qué le podría dar a Sam? Realmente no poseía nada - años de guerra y luego de convertirse en un refugiado en otro planeta le había quitado completamente todo lo que había poseído antes. De todas formas, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo realizar tal cosa, o si siquiera tenía permitido celebrarlo junto con los humanos. ¿Le importaría a Sam si intentaba participar en ésa festividad humana? ¿Avergonzaría a Sam si recibiera un regalo de él, o eran lo suficientemente amigos como para poder demostrar que se tenían afecto? A Bee realmente le importaba Sam - no hubiera preguntado si se podía quedar con el chico si no le importara. ¿Pero era correcto demostrarlo en Navidad?

Los pocos días previos de Navidad pasaron, y Bumblebee no estaba más cerca sobre su decisión de qué debería de regalarle a Sam. Finalmente, el día antes del gran evento, pensó en una de las pocas que podría darle. Sólo esperaba que Sam lo disfrutara.

Poco después de que el sol se había ocultado en víspera de Navidad, suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer al suelo. Nieve. La cosa esponjosa y mojada se llamaba nieve. Bumblebee conocía lo suficiente acerca de aquellos copos helados como para saber que tal evento era raro en California, y apreciaba la vista aún más mientras veía el suelo lentamente tornarse blanco.

La nieve le dio a Bumblebee una extraña sensación de paz mientras veía a la nieve caer. Todo su alrededor pareció detenerse, y así continuó durante toda la tarde. Las coloridas luces en el vecindario iluminaron la oscuridad y arrojaron destellos que se reflejaban en el piso níveo. Bee observó la serena noche por horas hasta que finalmente se deslizó en estado de recarga.

Fue despertado temprano, la mañana siguiente, por el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de la cochera. Sam estaba parado en la entrada, dejando entrar una cegadora cantidad de luz reflejada de la resplandeciente nieve de afuera. Estaba cargando un regalo del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, el cual movía de mano en mano, inseguro.

"Feliz Navidad, Bee." Sam dijo, con una diminuta pizca de titubeo en su voz. Bumblebee podía detectar que él no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse -obviamente él no había tenido antes un guardián cybertroniano con el cual compartir la Navidad.

_::¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! ::_

Una sonrisa revoloteó en el rostro del joven. "Yo, um...quería darte algo." Sam lentamente tendió la reluciente cajita envuelta a su guardián, con un vago rubor tiñiendo su rostro.

Bumblebee tomó cuidadosamente el paquete de Sam. A pesar del enorme tamaño de Bee, él tenía la habilidad de ser increíblemente cuidadoso con pequeño y delicados objetos, así que no tuvo ningún problema en abrir el paquetito envuelto en su mano. Cuando quitó el envoltorio, el explorador amarillo parpadeó varias veces sorprendido al ver su contenido. Un par de placas de California estaban acomodadas sobre un pañuelo arrugado color carmesí.

Sam estaba parado, viendo nerviosamente a su guardián examinar su regalo, su intranquila figura.

"Es tu propio set de placas de matrícula." Sam explicó tentativamente mientras trataba de leer la expresión en el rostro de Bee. "Probablemente no debas usar las que tienes en el Camaro que escaneaste. La policía quizás te persiga por usar las placas de otro carro o algo por el estilo. "Y ya sabes," Se encogió de hombros y lució más apenado. "cuando alguien adquiere un carro, tiene que adquirir también placas para éste. Eso demuestra que le pertenece a esa persona. Supongo que quizás, si querías, podrías usarlas para mostrar que perteneces conmigo." Sam vagamente hizo gestos mientras continuaba hablando. "No me refiero como si yo fuera tu dueño, sino que perteneces aquí. Conmigo."

_:: ¡Dale a tus seres queridos un regalo que jamás olvidarán!__:: _El alegre segmento comercial fue acompañado por un entusiasta piar.

Sam lucía algo apenado ante el entusiasmo de Bumblebee, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando una mano por su cabello. "Me alegra que te guste."

_::Tengo algo aquí para ti.::_ Sam parpadeó en sorpresa ante la cita de una película, y Bee continuó. _::Es …algo precioso para mí.::_

Los ópticos de Bumblebee titilaron e imágenes de Cybertron empezaron a tomar forma ante los estupefactos ojos de Sam. A diferencia de los vivaces hologramas de un Cybertron desgarrado por la guerra que Optimus le había mostrado a él y a Mikaela, las imágenes de Bumblebee eran exactamente lo opuesto. Una de las pocas cosas que Bee no había perdido en el transcurso de los años eran sus recuerdos de Cybertron antes de la guerra, y esa pequeña parte de él era lo que había decidido darle a Sam.

Le había mostrado a Sam deslumbrantes ciudades hechas de metal, edificios altísimos que se elevaban del suelo en diseños complejos diferentes a cualquier cosa vista en la Tierra. Los lugares que alguna vez fueron las enormes ciudades de Iacon, Praxus, y la Ciudad de Cristal fueron sólo una de las pocas de las impresionantes imágenes que iluminaron la pequeña cochera, cada una incluyendo diminutos hologramas de cientos de cybertronianos dedicándose a sus vidas cotidianas entre toda aquella majestuosidad. A través de aquella visualización, Cybertron irradiaba un sentimiento de paz y felicidad - un grito lejano de la violencia que había tomado al planeta tan sólo poco tiempo después.

Cuando la última imagen se disipó, Sam miró a Bumblebee con asombro. "Eso fue...increíble. Gracias."

Bumblebee estiró su brazo y tocó a su custodia gentilmente en el hombro, forzando a trabajar a su dañado vocalizador. "Feliz...Navidad...Sam."

"Feliz Navidad, Bee." Sam sonrió y palmeó la mano de su guardián en respuesta.

Bumblebee sabía que en los muchos años que vendrían, siempre atesoraría ese recuerdo de cuando su amigo le dio esa cajita de cartón. No era el regalo lo que era importante, sino el mensaje que venía con él. El regalo no era sólo una invitación para participar en una importante tradición humana, pero era una invitación para unirse a una familia. Sam no tenía que decir exactamente lo que el regalo significaba, y Bumblebee dudaba que el cohibido joven se hubiera atrevido jamás a hacer tal cosa, pero Bee entendía. A cambio, esperaba que su sencillo regalo de compartir una de las cosas más preciosas hubiera expresado los sentimientos hacia su amigo. A juzgar por la cálida sonrisa de Sam, parecía que lo hizo.

Era la primera Navidad que Bumblebee pasaba con los Witwickys, y dudaba que sería la última. Había conseguido un hogar y una familia ahí, en una pequeña ciudad de California con el joven humano quien le había dado la cajita envuelta esa mañana de Navidad.


End file.
